


Second First Kiss

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: The summer of their first year of college has come to an end. And their new relationship is about to start.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: ACG college





	Second First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I am suffering because too many new aus have consumed my soul. THank you all for suffering with me

“So,” Aziraphale said, plopping himself up on Crowley’s bed. “How was the drive down?”

Crowley smirked at him, digging in the box on his desk for his books. “Long,” he said, placing them on the shelf above him.

Aziraphale’s head tilted slightly, looking over the titles. “That’s a lot of textbooks,” he observed. “Are they all required?”

“Wouldn’t buy them if they weren’t,” Crowley mumbled. He pushed the box away and climbed up into the bed next to Aziraphale, taking his hand. “Hi.”

Aziraphale smile. “Hi.” He leaned closer and hesitated for a moment, as if waiting. 

“You okay?” Crowley whispered, his breath hot against Aziraphale’s face. 

Aziraphale nodded then pulled back, blushing a bit. “It’s weird. I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing to apologize for,” Crowley assured him. He placed a hand on Aziraphale’s knee and gave it a little squeeze.

“I just...I feel like we shouldn’t do anything without Gabriel here,” he sighed and looked towards the other side of the room. Gabriel had gotten to campus a week early for his team training thing he had to do. He was at practice now, actually. 

“We can wait,” Crowley said. “We’ll wait.”

Aziraphale smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled back through their group text messages over the past summer. Ever since Gabriel had confessed his feelings those last days of first year (during finals no less, as if they needed the extra stress) they had been texting a lot more. 

The three of them had talked all summer. It mostly consisted of Crowley sending them ridiculous memes while Gabriel kept sending pictures of things he thought they’d like. Aziraphale had tried to hold real conversations but those were best for their frequent phone calls. And then, one week ago, when Gabriel had gotten back to campus, he sent them a text that simply said ‘I think I love you’ and then didn’t respond to anything else.

Crowley rested his chin on Aziraphale’s shoulder and peered down to the text message on the screen. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’m sure he would have tried to get another roommate if he was really going to be weird about it.

Then the door opened and they were all weird about it. Gabriel stood in the doorway, staring at them with a half-open mouth. He was wearing his uniform, half of it completely covered in dirt and mud. His hair, slick with sweat, was stuck to his forehead.

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale said. “Hi.”

“Uh, hi.” Gabriel gulped, and the flush on his face was no longer from physical exertion. 

“Someone get me a butter knife so I can cut the tension in here,” Crowley said, laughing a bit. 

Gabriel just sort of inched over to his dresser, grabbing his towel and change of clothes off the top. “I should shower.”

Crowley smirked and Aziraphale closed his eyes, fearing what he said. “Want some company?”

“No thanks.” Gabriel practically ran out of the room, closing the door tightly behind him.

Crowley laughed and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. “It’s not funny,” Aziraphale said, nudging him side with his elbows as he giggled softly. “It’s really not.”

“Ah, it’s kind of funny,” Crowley said. He kissed Aziraphale’s cheek. “I mean...it’s not like we’re gonna turn him down, right?”

“Of course we won’t.” Aziraphale turned his head and kissed Crowley’s cheek back. 

“So we need a plan,” Crowley said. He shifted back, laying on his bed, hands under his head. “For when he gets back.”

Aziraphale picked at his sleeves, looking longingly at the space next to Crowley. “What kind of a plan?” He permitted himself to scoot back, pressing against Crowley’s legs. Crowley bent them, creating a support for Aziraphale to lean against.

“I’m thinking we start making out,” Crowley said. “Then he gets so turned on he just joins in.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I don’t see that working.”

“Okay, well, we start making out, and then he leaves and then...er…”

“Dear, I promise we will make out after we sort things with Gabriel, alright? Now be serious,” Aziraphale chided. 

“Alright, alright.” Crowley sighed. He was quiet for a moment as they both thought it over. “Oh! I got it! He walks in and _you two_ start making out and then _I_ join in and-” The rest of his cleverly laid plan was stifled by the sound of Aziraphale smacking him with one of his pillows.

Crowley laughed and picked it up, tossing it back at Aziraphale. The door opened again and Gabriel slipped in, avoiding looking at them as he placed his uniform in the basket, his towel draped over his head. 

“So is this how it’s gonna be?” Crowley asked. He turned on his side, leaning up on his arm. “You just going to ignore us all year?”

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Gabriel said, continuing to not look at them as he cleaned up his desk. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Aziraphale said. 

“Yeah.” Crowley scoffed. “Didn’t you even see our responses?”

Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows. Because maybe Gabriel hadn’t. He looked down at his phone and sent a quick test to Gabriel’s. They heard the dull buzz of his phone, stashed under his mattress. Gabriel’s body tensed and he didn’t dare turn around.

“Oh my god,” Crowley said. “You haven’t used your phone in a _week_?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I was...worried.”

Crowley laughed. “That is _adorable_.”

“Read them now, please,” Aziraphale said. He shook his head. Everything would have been so much easier if he had just seen their responses.

Gabriel gulped and reached under his bed, hand shaking as he pulled the phone out. Aziraphale waited with butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Gabriel scrolled through the responses. Of course Aziraphale had written quite a lengthy one, covering many texts. Crowley had simply responded ‘same’ with the emoji of the face wearing sunglasses.

Gabriel put his phone down on the desk and then turned around, blinking at them, his cheeks tinged pink.

“Idiot,” Crowley mumbled, affectionate smirk on his face. “As if we’d say no.”

“You mean it?” Gabriel asked. He looked between the two of them.

“Of course we mean it,” Aziraphale said. He held out his hands and Gabriel stepped up to them, holding them in his own. 

Crowley bent at his waist, sort of twisting around Aziraphale to get a look between them. “Psst. This is the part where you make out,” he whispered.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale chided.

“Could we?” Gabriel asked. 

Aziraphale looked at him, his chest filling with a lovely sensation. “If that’s what you’d like.”

Gabriel nodded and stepped closer, legs bumping against Aziraphale’s as they hung over the edge of the bed. “Only if you’re sure.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and grabbed Gabriel’s face. He pulled him close and pressed their lips together. Gabriel shivered slightly in his hold but then relaxed, moving his lips against Aziraphale’s, humming softly.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Crowley said. He shifted, the bed bouncing as he got to his knees. “My turn.”

Aziraphale let go of Gabriel and he had a second to look slightly confused before Crowley was grabbing it. Aziraphale leaned back a bit, watching as they kissed. He had to admit, it was kind of hot. And he felt himself blushing. 

Then Crowley was puling away, eagerly pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. And before Aziraphale had time to adjust he was moving again, back to Gabriel. He swapped a few times before growling, throwing his arms in the air. “There’s got to be a way I can kiss you both at the same time.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “I don’t think there is.”

“No, no. I can figure this out!” Crowley grabbed their heads, trying to maneuver and tilt them so they could all kiss together. He sort of got it to work, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable, and he dropped it a second later. “This is torture.”

Aziraphale rubbed a hand over Crowley’s cheek. He touched Gabriel’s with the other, not believing his own luck that he had two such wonderful guys in his life. “You know,” he said, tilting his head so he could look up at Gabriel through his eyelashes. “You’re the second guy I’ve ever kissed.”

Gabriel smiled, touching his hand to Aziraphale’s, leaning into his touch. “I’m honored.”

“Hold on,” Crowley said, sitting back on his feet, Aziraphale’s hand falling. “I was your first kiss?”

Aziraphale turned his lidded gaze to him and nodded. 

“Well, I hope I was good,” Crowley said.

“The best,” Aziraphale said.

“Better than me?” Gabriel asked.

“Obviously,” Crowley said, smirking. 

They both looked at Aziraphale. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and shook his head. Two such wonderful, idiotic, guys to be his. How lucky he was.


End file.
